Untitled Yesterday
by Erik deSoir
Summary: songfic Yesterday by the Beatles. HD I'd you to guess whose POV this is. Warning: brief mention of attempted suicide


Title: Untitled (Yesterday)

Author: Erik deSoir

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended

The Beatles name and its songs, lyrics, and music belong to George Harrison, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, and Ringo Star. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: Mentions of H/D

Warning: Hints of a male/male relationship, brief mention of attempted suicide

Note: This is, guess what, a songfic! Yay! This one is from the Beatles called Yesterday. Excellent song, btw; go listen to it.

If you don't understand what happens in the very end, email me and I'll tell you. I'm deliberately vague, but I hope I've given enough clues for you to figure it out.

_Yesterday, _

_All my troubles seemed so far away, _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay, _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_.

I look down at my hands. They look like my hands to me. They've been through a lot. One of my friends would say they have character. I'm not really sure what that means. They're just hands to me.

He is talking to me, but I cannot bear to hear what he's saying. He's getting angry; I'm not paying attention. He's throwing something against the wall. I hear the tinkling of glass as whatever it was shatters and falls to the wooden floor. I still can't hear what he's saying. I still can't look him in the eye.

_Suddenly, _

_I'm not half the man I used to be, _

_There's a shadow hanging over me, _

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly. _

It's cloudy today. I never did like a rainy sort of day. You know the days; it looks like rain, but it never actually rains. I hate those days. I wish the weather would make its mind up.

I'm walking around the garden. It needs the rain, I think. It needs something to make it look alive again. He always spent a lot of time out here. He said it made him feel connected. Connected to what I never asked. I should have.

_Why he _

_Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say. _

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. _

I'm lying on the couch trying to count the ceiling tiles. I've just realized the ceiling doesn't have tiles. I think I'm trying to avoid thinking of his not being here. My friends say that isn't healthy. They say I need to talk to someone. I don't really want to talk. I like the quiet. It was almost this quiet when he was around, too.

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play, _

_Now I need a place to hide away, _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

My friends are worried about me. They say I need to get out more; they say I'm becoming a hermit. I don't really care. I don't want to be around anyone right now.

My friends ask if I'm living in memories. I don't think I am, I tell them. They just look at me with sad eyes and shake their heads and go back to their homes. I just go back to wandering around the house, touching things with my hands.

_Why she _

_Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say. _

_I said, _

_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday_.

I think everyone is still a little worried. They are afraid I'll cut myself again. It was not anything, I told them. I just wanted to see if blood really is thicker than water like he said it is.

I'm lying on a couch again. It isn't mine, though. This ceiling doesn't have tiles, either. The couch is comfortable enough, I guess.

I sigh and look over. There's a man sitting, balancing a notebook on his knees. I think he's waiting for me to talk. I already told him I don't want to. He said that was fine, but I think he wants me to talk.

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play, _

_Now I need a place to hide away, _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

I am told I'm cured. Cured of what, I wonder.

Blood is thicker than water. I was told that once, by someone. I can't seem to remember who said it now. It must have been someone important to remember it like that. I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of it later.


End file.
